


Velvet Bruises

by TenkeyLess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Teacher Romance, Triangle Happy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/pseuds/TenkeyLess
Summary: What happens when:Elidibus pines after an oblivious academic Lahabrea,The WoL comes to apprentice the 14th seat of the Convocation while teaching at Akadaemia Anyderandpining after Elidibus,And Lahabrea eventually falls for his fellow teacher, the newly seated 14th, also obliviously.Introducing Alrescha, binding star of Pisces and candidate for the Muse's seat on the Convocation. What follows is an ever tightening (ever complicating) triangle between these three equals until they find their balance bound together.
Relationships: Elidibus/Lahabrea, Elidibus/Lahabrea/Warrior of Light, Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lahabrea/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Velvet Bruises

A quiet rapping on his door breaks Lahabrea's focus, and he lowers his pen in puzzlement.

"Enter."

A familiar red mask and white robes enter the Speaker's office, intruder gently closing the hallowed door behind him. Lahabrea's hidden brows rise in surprise at his guest.

"Elidibus, I did not expect you so late. Is something amiss?"

"Naught save your lack of a recent break. When was the last time you put your work aside to enjoy the fruit our city has to offer?"

Elidibus' voice is smooth, controlled, giving no hint of his actual feelings away. Even his aether is schooled to stillness, a placid pool. Lahabrea lifts his pen to scratch at his temple in consideration. The pen digs painfully into his furrowed brow as he realizes, exactly, when his last sabbatical was. Looking up, he meets Elidibus' amused smile and understands why his colleague has come calling.

"No need to twist my arm, friend. I'll play along." Standing from his desk, Lahabrea stretches, wrists bent before him and back crackling from the sweet burn of the extension. Elidibus winces at the sound of bone jostling bone, wry grin gracing his face as his creaky cohort rounds the desk and takes up position beside him.

"Where are we bound, Elidibus?"

Lifting a chiding finger, the Emissary shakes his head as their robes fade to communal black and their red masks of office are leached of their color. Bone white beaks curve over their noses as Elidibus' magick completes, disguising them in the unremarkable garb of Amaurot's citizens.

"No titles tonight, my friend."

"Very well _Mercury_ , relieve my curiosity and share where we are bound?"

"To a performance well worth your time, dear Icarus."

The pair leave Anyder's Halls, anonymous, remarkable only for the late hour they keep. The desk clerk bids them a good evening as they stride in tandem to the empty streets outside. Soft blue light illuminates the path, ornate lamp posts ensuring a safe journey for the city's citizens. Mercury leads the way, humming one of his tunes under his breath. Icarus follows, well aware how close-lipped his colleague is wont to be, when he acts mysteriously like this. Fingers itching to _work_ , Icarus snuffs the agitation in his aether before it passes to this evening's partner. Mercury will not tolerate such impulses on an evening designed to distract. And the Emissary's ire is dire indeed, when incurred.

Their feet quickly take them to the Hall Musicalis, and Icarus hangs back in surprise. An evening of music and performance it is to be, then. And not one featuring the gifted musician at his side. He glances at Mercury, uncertain. The arts have ever served as background entertainment to the practical academic. Orchestrion station chosen at random as often as not, he appreciates the technical skills involved to produce manual music but rarely feels connection to the performance. Well, rarely aside from Mercury's, that is. The black-robed figure at his side strides up the steps, surety in every motion. Icarus cannot help but follow in his wake, ushered inside by considerate attendants and handed a pamphlet detailing the night's performer.

It appears they've made it just in time, the lights dimming as they take their seats. The crowd quiets swiftly, rustling robes stilling as the spotlight appears onstage. Bright lights track a solitary figure, entering from the left, garbed in plain robes and mask. Icarus spares a glance at Mercury, so very confused that _this_ is his chosen distraction for the Speaker. Squashing the tremblors in his aether, he mimics the anticipation lancing through the audience and turns to focus on the performer.

A pedal harp dominates the stage, waiting for the musician's touch. They appear slight before the massive instrument, diminutive in stature as they embrace the strings, yet he knows their size must be commensurate to the instrument they wield. A mighty harp indeed to make one of their kind so small in comparison.

Airy notes fill the Hall as they pluck an opening chord from the strings. Colors flicker around their form, and Icarus squints, peering at the visual disturbance. As the playful piece begins in earnest, the colors solidify, an echo of the plain figure painted in every hue. The echo, the outline, their _aether_ he realizes, departs the performer's seated form and dances across the stage in time with the beat. A wall of color still connects the seated figure with the dancing one, and as he watches with growing respect at the masterful manipulation, the wall's riot of color begins to solidify into a tangible scene. Whimsical notes accompany the dancing echo as they waltz through tree and glen, sprung from the connection to the musician, vivid, _glowing_ aether immersing the audience in their vista. The harp's strings' sounds are subsumed by a rising chorus, bell-like tones reaching across the hall to enchant the audience.

Beside him, Mercury spares a glance from the mesmerizing performance to check on his colleague, and finds himself not disappointed. Perched on the edge of his seat, Icarus leans forward far enough for his nose to nearly touch the row in front of them. His pamphlet crinkles in his hands, crushed against his lips as he stares, entranced. Eyes and aether _shining_ with rapt attention, Mercury finds it hard to wrench his gaze from Icarus and back to the stage.

The music _darkens_ , sending a shiver through the collected souls. Swooping past the point of wistfulness to uneasy tension, the melody skirts the edge of genuine unease. With a stately toll, the bell-like chimes return to banish the creeping shadows on the stage above. The audience sighs in relief, engaged and enthused in the rising melody as the multi-hued dancer stalks and strides to a cresting crescendo. The scenery swirls around them as they spin, and strike a final pose, aether bursting _bright_ to silhouette the harp centerpiece as the final strings are plucked. Sunspots sparkle in the crowd's vision, bereft of the performer's bright soul to illuminate the stage, suddenly so dark in the absence of music and color both.

As the Hall lights brighten, Icarus jolts, suddenly back in his seat. Wondering, he casts about, and spies Mercury's amused grin beside him.

"That was--", words fail the Speaker as he gestures inarticulately. He basks in the unusual flush of awe, inspired by the display they've been privy to.

Pleased at the Speaker's reaction, Mercury stands and gestures for Icarus to follow. Still caught by the vision of the performance in his mind, Icarus misses the mischievous glint to Mercury's smile. Head down, it's only when the lights dim rather than brighten that Icarus looks up, finding himself in an unfamiliar hallway. Mercury continues to an unlabeled door, pace undeterred by the lagging Speaker behind him. Knocking gently, he enters immediately on hearing a muffled invitation. Intrigued at this new development, Icarus sidles up behind the Emissary and peers in over his shoulder.

A plain dressing room greets his eyes, rougher hewn floors than the rest of the Hall covered with a faded carpet. The room's occupant startles as she notices him, greeting to Mercury cut off as she ducks her head and pulls her hood down. She is barefaced, Icarus realizes with a shock, and turns his back to the room as his face _burns_ with the indecency of inadvertently catching her cerulean blue eyes. The clatter of a mask and Mercury's tap on his shoulder alert him that it is safe to turn back.

"Alrescha, it has been too long." Mercury approaches the woman for a hug, and with interrupted greetings resumed, she raises her arms to return it.

"Mercury, I had almost forgotten your voice." They clasp each other tightly. After a brief moment, Mercury steps back and gestures to Icarus.

"If I might introduce my esteemed colleague--"

"How did you do it?" Lahabrea cuts him off, eager eyes keenly trained on the performer. Mercury's friend, it would seem. "The aetheric manipulation involved was nothing short of masterful, an accompaniment to yourself--and to make your aether an integral part of the performance--what an inspired--!"

Mercury cuffs his cohort, giving him a leaden look and crosses his arms forebodingly. Inclining his head to the startled woman, the Emissary silently reminds Icarus of his social niceties. With an embarrassed flush from how easily his academic side has risen to the fore, Icarus bows an apology.

"Ah, my apologies madam. I was so very taken with your performance, though as Mercury is wont to remind me, academic hunger is no excuse." Icarus grins wryly. "I am Lahabrea, though as you are a friend of Mercury's, you may also know me as Icarus."

Surprise and curiosity tinge her still-visible aether as she returns his gaze. It would appear so soon after her performance she is singularly poor at concealing her reaction, aether still flaring about the edges of her form and revealing the color of her emotions.

"An honor, to meet with the esteemed Lahabrea. I am known as Alrescha." She bows politely, keeping her masked eyes on him. He notes the aether flickering around her form in an echo of the lilting notes onstage, and cannot help his curiosity from surging forward once more.

"Could you teach me?" She stares at him, taken aback at his fervor. "To manipulate the soul's aether as you do." He swiftly clarifies, and watches Alrescha relax slowly as she ponders his request.

"That would depend entirely on the temerity of your soul, though I am not opposed to trying." She casts a wry glance at Mercury. "Is he always this forward?"

"Only when he's invested in a new experience." Genuine amusement seeps into Mercury's smile. "Are you staying long? You may find Icarus' hunger for knowledge proves insatiable."

Oddly, she avoids the Emissary's gaze, wringing her hands nervously. "About that..." Turning back, she gives Mercury a sheepish smile. "I'm staying. In Amaurot."

Mercury's eyes go wide behind his mask, posture stilling in surprise. "You're staying? For good?" An unspoken 'this time' flits between them, and Alrescha nods firmly. Hidden eyes crinkle as the Emissary smiles warmly at this welcome news.

"In that case, do you have somewhere to stay? The Bureau of the Emissary would be happy to house you."

"Elidibus--" Lahabrea grouses. "Stealing a march already? If she's to teach, surely _Anyder_ can offer her bread and board." Alrescha cuts through the burgeoning debate between the pair with a simple declaration.

"My accommodations are already settled, though I would not pass up work if you are offering. Not all my hours will be spent here at the Hall after all." 

Icarus finds his smile restored at the prospect of seeing her work again. Turning to face Mercury, he makes a wordless apology for the use of his title, ducking his head sheepishly. His long time friend waves off the slip, well-aware his bringing work into their evening as the cause of it.

"The fault is mine. Now, Alrescha, it's been some years since last you were in the city and I believe I owe you a meal."

Alrescha perks up, eager at the mention of food despite the late hour.

"I do recall you promising something along those lines when last we parted, Mercury. Have you finally found somewhere up to your exacting standards?"

"As a matter of fact--Icarus and I make a habit of dining there." Mercury extends an elbow in escort, smiling broadly as Alschera links her arm with his. "You'll have to share tales of your travels with us in exchange. Icarus never gets to travel as he wishes, your experiences are sure to whet his appetite."

"Only due to the mountains of paperwork involved. My standing as a Convocation member along with my duties at the Akadaemia keep me busy."

Duly linked, the trio exit the Hall and head to the eatery. A pleasant configuration, chatting amiably as they venture out into the soft Amaurot evening.

**Author's Note:**

> But TenkeyLess, a new fic right before 5.2? A dangerous game to play  
> And you would be right! But this is my 'angsty wip' to play with when I need an outlet, out of my wip rotation. And, as always, I want to build up through the angst and to a happy conclusion! (They'll be happy by the end, I promise)  
> No crazy word count here, each chapter should be 1k+, but they'll end where things feel right :)  
> 10 chapters total, give or take a chapter according to my outline o/
> 
> Want to join in some wholesomely debauched and enabling fun? Feel free to join in on the fun in the [Bookclub!](https://discord.gg/PvbG45u)


End file.
